Always and never alone
by ktsoulbender23
Summary: Katara and Aang's wedding and life after, has maiko, soki, and Toph my first fanfic i hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

**Always and never alone **

**"Aang! " Katara called**

"**yes dear!? " Aang yelled back as he walked over **

"**Did you get everything I asked you to get ready "asked Katara**

"**yes dear did you go dress shopping ? " Aang asked in return**

"**of Corse I did! " Katara stated **

**" Hashanah I knew it " Aang smiled **

"**I can't believe we are getting married tomorrow! " Katara said with excitement and smiled **

**~ three hours later ~ **

"**hey how about we stay up all night like we used to when we where dating " said Katara **

"**sure said aang let's go on a date" Aang suggests **

"**ok! " yelled Katara and hugged Aang **

**As they rode on Appa Katara's head rest against Aang's shoulder her soft hair brushed his calm face **

"**so where are we going? " asked Katara **

"**How about we fly to Ba Sing Sa!?" shouted Aang shooting up his head **

"**what!? " shouted Katara **

"**well where getting marred there tomorrow there so why not go today we can have a picnic in a magic forest! " says Aang excitedly **

**Katara made a face**

**" are you serious!? " asked Katara **

**" ya why not!? " said Aang " Appa yip yip " said Aang then wiped the rope **

**Katara made a weird face then smiled **

"**ok let's go " says Katara **

**~ 4 hours later ~**

"**WHERE HERE! " yells Aang **

**Katara shoots up from sleeping **

"**WHAT! " shouts Katara**

"**where here come on " sad Aang with joy **

**And pulled out a picnic basket**

**" I got one when you were sleeping ready to go " said aang **

**" awwwwww aang " says Katara with pleaser**

**~ The next day ~ **

**Aang Waite for Katara at the altar wearing his formal air bending robes jumping up and down inside he looks around at all his friends old friends and Katara's family now becoming his family Zuko the fire lord with Mai in the booths Toph right next to them whispering to Zuko every 5 sec and she comments on **

**every little part his red fire lord rope covered his shoulders to his ankles and Toph calles it a dress she **

**wore a nice long light green dress and dark green out line with her hair in a nice fancy bun and Mai was a short dress with nice ruffles and the colors where black and red Sokka had a nice suit as one of the grooms men **

**Aang was scared he couldn't Waite till he got marred but he was still afraid **

**Then piano music started to play and here comes out Katara with her farther her big fluffy water tribe dress was white with a dark blue out line lace Aang wanted an air nomad and water tribe wedding Aang made a huge smile as Katara walked down the isle **

"**Avatar Aang do you take Katara as your lovely wedded wife ?" **

"**I do " answers aang **

**" Katara do you take Avatar Aang as your husband ?" **

"**I do " answers Katara with a smile **

**Aang walk over to Sokka and take the necklace from the pillow it was a heart half was a golden brown orange ( air nomad ) with lines forming air puffs for his element and the other half blue dark with waves and the moon for her element **

**When the heart meets at the bottom the element curl together like two puzzle pieces Katara gasped when she saw how beautiful it was he tied the necklace around her neck (water tribe )**

"**you may kiss the bride " **

**Then Aang and Katara lean into kiss but then they slump over each other and doze off into a sleep **

"**HEY twinkle toes! And SUGAR queen!" shouted Toph**

"**wake up! "she shouted in return **

**Shocked to the surprise They shot up from each other banging heads **

**"owwww " they exclaimed **

**" y-you may kiss the bride? " **

**Then Aang leans in the kiss Katara and his eyes faded and she kissed him he deepened the kiss making it true **

**" yaaaaaa! Wooooooowhooooo! Ya ya yehhhh ! " **

**Then Aang and Katara walk back down the isle **

**Next was the dance it was air nomad thing Katara practiced all mouth to get it right for their wedding when the pro formed it was amazing everyone cheered **

**When the after party was over and the wedding was to Toph suggests **

"**how about We all go do something together " **

"**alright Aang & Katara U guys pick it's your wedding " offers Zuko **

**Aang thinks for awhile then he got an idea **

"**I have an idea come to the south pole with us I'll tell you what where going to do when we get there " says Aang with a smile**

"**What I don't know if where up for that " says Katara **

**" Katara come on you will LOVE it! " says Aang **

"**alright I'm in twinkle toes " says Toph **

**" I guess I'm in to " said Sokka **

"**come on Zuko " whispers Mai **

**" alright I guess " says Zuko **

"**I call flying Appa! " said Sokka like a child **

**The Gaang all went on Appa and Sokka yelled**

**" Yip Yip!... Ahhh I missed saying that " **

**Then Appa took off then Katara started to talk And talk about their future and how many kids their going to have **

**Once they got to the South Pole Aang said **

"**alright now this is alittle crazy but lets all go... PENGUIN SLEDDING! " he yelled **

"**WHAT!? this was your Idea!? " they all shout **

**" ya why not " said Aang **

"**let's go just like me and Katara did when we where kids " Aang said with a huge smile **

**Toph started to burst out laughing **

"**twinkle toes your sooooo funny if you think I'm getting on one of those penguins " said Toph **

"**come on guys it's my and Katara's wedding! And Toph you can ride with Sokka "offers Aang **

"**what!? "?'s Sokka **

"**come on please " begged Aang **

**they all smiled at each other except Zuko he didn't like the Idea of ridding a penguin **

**the next thing he knew he was riding a penguin and right next to him was Sokka and he was in ground and Toph was in the back clanging on to his face and he was screaming**

**" Toph stop I can't see! " **

**That made him laugh a little and then he saw his wife Mai riding on the other side of him she was smiling and laughing he has not seen her smile so big since he purposed to her which was almost two years ago that made Zuko feel good inside then he sees Aang and Katara In front of them laughing on their penguins then all the sudden he stops the penguin stopped moving he stood up and leavening Zuko to fall on his butt **

**" oww hey where are you going i order you to get back here!? Zuko shouted **

**And he chases after it**

"**ugh fire lords aren't suppose to run! " yelled Zuko **

**And everyone laughed **


	2. Chapter 2

Ok sorry I was camping over the weekend so here is the new chapter I will make up for the other ones sorry if I make mistakes sooooo enjoy!

**After Zuko got his penguin back and finished the round it was about ****10:30****. So every one went back into the giant igloo and went to sleep. Zuko and Mai shared a room and Sokka and Toph shared a room but were in a different beds.**

**" good night fire lord " said Mai and kissed his cheek rolled over and went to sleep **

**" good night Mai my sweet " said Zuko in return.**

**Toph lay down**

**" night Sokka " she said but just to hear a snore in return and she chuckled.**

**Aang and Katara lay in bed Aang stroking her long brown hair sleeping right into the same position as her like he was her coat .**

**" I can't believe we are married " Katara said proudly **

**" ya me nether " Aang said in return **

**" well good night my lovely wife " said Aang **

**And Katara laughed a little **

**" goodnight " she said **

**And dozed off into a deep sleep.**

**That night A fire bender snuck into the igloo he wanted to take Katara and Toph also Mai all the girls. But then Mai is married to Zuko the fire lord so he would just be banished. How about Toph and Katara well Toph was chief of police and she was scary so Katara would do, he snuck into every room looking for Katara then he found her.**

**Aang lay in bed dreaming of Katara and their new life and their kids just like Katara explained on Appa then Aang saw Rokuo... Rokuo? What are you Doing In my dream!? **

**" I am here to wake you back into reality! Your wife is getting stolen " he yelled **

**" what your crazy Katara is sleeping right next to me as we sleep speck " says Aang.**

**" alright then look for yourself " says Rokuo.**

**And Aang shoots up from his dream and looks next to him Katara was gone.**

**" Katara!? " Aang whispers **

**No one walks out into the kitchen Katara looked over she was blood bending the fire bender when she saw Aang she dropped him down and said Aang in amazement.**

**"Don't drop him! " Aang shouted out **

**And he shot a fire ball towards Katara Aang jumped in front of her and shot it back with his air whiff. made a air scooter and went around the house taunting the fire bender **

**" ha ha you can't catch me.**

**" Aang! Why are you taunting him!? " yelled Katara.**

**" it will make him tired " Aang shouted in return.**

**When the fire bender decided to give in for a few sec tm when he could Aang shot some air right on his back to knock him down and earth bended the floor to smack him facing the roof that was melting.**

**" your the Avatar? " ?end the fire bender in pain. **

**" no just one morning I woke up and decided that I wanted to bend all the elements " says Aang sarcastically **

**" of corse I'm the Avatar! What are you stupid!? " yelled Aang.**

**then Aang forgot that he did not tie him up yet he shot a huge fire ball towards Katara but he didn't stop it in time it hit Katara in her arms Ahhwwww owww and she hit the floor blood oozing out of her arms Aang looked in horror oh no you didn't Aang said in his head.**

**Then a huge air ball around him and floted up into the avatar state.**

**" oh crap " said the fire bender.**

**Aang took him down gently so he douse not give him that much pain Katara opened her eyes everything was hazy and blurry.**

**" Aang no " she whispers weakly**

**Toph and Zuko Sokka and Mai all run out of their rooms that are melting when they saw Aang float down from the avatar state every one ran over to catch him from fainting from the avatar state it was a natural reaction from it. Then Sokka saw his sister on the floor bleeding from her arms he ran over.**

**" Katara! " he yelled as he ran over.**

**When Aang got back Conscience he ran over to Katara.**

**" come on guys give her some space" as he walked over to Her**

**And he picked her up and held her close. **

**" Katara this is all my fault Katara sweetie wake up " Aang pleaded .**

**Her eyes hazily and her big blue eyes where looking right at him she tried to say it wasn't your fault at all but it just came out unclear and mumbled.**

**" shhhh don't speak you need to rest " says Aang holding her even closer. **

**" auhhh Aang I don't want to burst your bubble and all but the igloo is half way melted " Sokka pointed out.**

**" oh ya uhhhhmmm I know we can sleep in a inn for the night I know a place " says Aang.**

**They all pack up and bandage Katara's arms every one helped her clime on Appa.**

**" ok guys I don't think Appa can take us all and all the lugage he is getting old to you know " says Aang .**

**" here me Katara and Toph will ride Appa and Sokka Zuko and Mai you guys can...RIDE PENGUINS! " said Aang.**

**" Let's go yelled Sokka with excitement and ran off.**

**" Ugh not again " Zuko come planed **

**" I'll fly Appa low and in front of you so follow me to the inn " says Aang.**

**They all fly to the inn Mai and Zuko got their own room Sokka and Toph got a room together but different beds Katara and Aang had their own room. Aang lay Katara down on the bed he lay next to her brushing his fingers through her hair.**

**" Katara are you their baby " asked Aang with a tear running down his face.**

**Katara has not opened her eyes since she got hert 1 hour ago Aang slumps over into the chair then as he gazed off he fell asleep then he shot up from his dream then a few min later Katara rolled over and smiled weekly.**

**" Katara! " Aang said with delight **

**" shhhh " Katara whispers.**

**Aang walked over and laid down next to her and stroked her messy curly brown hair and gently kissed her on the lips.**

**" how are you feeling? " asked Aang quietly **

**" ok my arms hurt though " answers Katara also quiet **

**" good good that's good I guess " says Aang with small excitement in his voice. **

**" ugh do you want me to call a heeler from your group for a session? " Aang ?end **

**" no no I'm fine for the night " pleaded Katara.**

**" no I want them to heel your arms " said Aang**

**" not right now please Aang I'm fine in the morning ok? " asked Katara and smiled.**

**" ok " answers Aang and puts the covers over her then snuggles next to her. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok here is the 3****rd**** hope you like it!**

Whiffing some air to cool her down every once and a while until he fell asleep. In Aang's dream he was livening in a city with benders and non benders in peace.

and a safe place for Katara him and his kids live somewhere special a island in the middle of the city on water! Perfect.

Aang woke up with a bed empty

" Katara! " Aang shot up and shouted

He herd a small noise from the bathroom Aang rushed over to Katara.

" Katara baby it's 6 in the morning are you ok " Aang ?ends.

" * snuffles * ya I'm fine " Katara says with a tear running down her face.

Aang huddles over her wile Katara weeps

" let me call the heelers " said Aang

And he kissed her on the head and ran over to the phone called one of the heelers and they had a session.

Katara lay in bed she had no pain but she did feel week still

Aang hugged his wife gently and gave her a kiss.

" I'm fine " said Katara

" no your not... your arms are fine but you lost a lot of blood you need to rest " Aang said.

" you hungry? " he asked

Katara nodes

" ok Let's go eat some breakfast " Aang insured

He picks her up and walks to the lobby where Zuko Mai Toph and Sokka are Waiting for them.

" ugh hi guys " Aang said with a puzzled tone

" hey so where do you want to go for breakfast " asked Sokka.

" I know a place come on " says Aang

Once they get their they see Mai and Zuko whispering stuff to each other no one else could here but it looked like they where arguing.

" ok guys I have an announcement to make " says Mai.

Everyone's attention went on Mai

" I'm 2 weeks pregnant " Mai says with a smile

" What!? " they all shouted.

" Zuko and I are going to have a baby if its a girl where naming it Ursa if its a boy where naming him Irho " Mai explains.

" oh my gosh that's wonderful! " Katara shouts and gave Mai and Zuko a soft hug.

" hey guys " says Aang

" I need your help with a dream I want to come true " asked Aang.

" Oh please don't say we have to build a penguin cafe and sled with them after a meal " said Zuko with anger.

" no, no its not that but that dose sound cool- " said Aang but was

" NO! " Zuko interrupted.

" ok watevs " said Aang slangly

" honey don't say that again please " said Katara

" k watevs " said Aang again

" Aang no " Katara repeated.

" well anyway just I need your guys help with something I want us to build " asked Aang.

" spit it out twinkle toes " demanded

Toph

" well I want to build a city with a island called air temple island and it is in the middle of the water in front of the city Where Katara and I can live together and have kids and the city is beautiful and Toph can have a police force she always wanted and where benders and non benders live in peace and Harmony " says Aang quickly and with his eyes closed and clenched.

Every ones mouth dropped

" Well you gotta big noggin up there don't ya TWINKLE TOES! " says Toph

" ok this is one of the crazy ideas I always get pulled into " says Zuko with a little anger in his voice.

Everyone smiled at each other except Toph and Zuko.

~ 2 years later

" Look at it guys isn't it awesome " says Aang

They where all standing in front of republic city.

" Yep we did a good job good job team " said Sokka.

They all laugh

" what's funny? " ?end Zuko.

That made them laugh more

" nothing Zuko it's something we used to do " said Katara

Come on let's go to the island

They all hop on Appa and fly to the island when they got there they where exhausted so hey decided to give in.

For the Night Aang lay in bed wile Katara wash up in the bathroom.

" Aang there is something I need to tell you " said Katara with joy in her voice

" what is it? " Aang ?end.

" you might want to sit down " said Katara wile walking into the room

" I am sitting " said Aang puzzled

" where have a...baby" says Katara smiling.

" REALLY! WHAT!? " Aang shouted and shot off the bed

" we gotta tell everyone! " he yelled.

" WHERE HAVING A BABY! " Aang yelled out the window

" Aang calm down " said Katara laughing shoveling him away from the window.

" come on let's get to bed " said Katara smiling.

**So what do you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok here is chapter 4 this is the last make up I won't do a story till Monday ( tomorrow ) hope you like!**

~2 hours later~

"how's the baby doing? " Aang asked

"Aang! Go to sleep " said Katara

"I can't knowing that I'm going to be a father" said Aang

Smiling.

"goodnight Aang " said Katata and reached over and gave him a soft kiss.

The next morning Aang rose early like he always dose every morning he always mediates now there was a special place with a garden and a nice view.

Aang tried to relax and mediate but he couldn't think straight.

"hey honey " Katara said

Aang looked up.

"Hey are you ok and the baby " said Aang as he shot up

"Where both fine" said Katara calmly.

"Here we have to tell everybody!" shouted Aang

"Don't worry they all are coming over for dinner " says Katara.

That night Aang set the table for him Katara Zuko Mai Toph and Sokka also Suki she had time off to see the Gaang.

* knock knock Knock *

Aang walked over to the door and opens the door

"Twinkle toes we don't see you for less then 24 hours and you want us over for dinner " Toph greets.

"Come on in guys " Aang said

And they all walk in And sit at the Table.

When they all are done eating They made the announcement and they all celebrated, Mai told Katara about the cravings and pain but in the end it's all worth it and she looked at little Ursa in Zuko's lap, feeding her sticky rice. Mai was still moody but a little less since she had Ursa. Her deep brown hair like Zuko, but darker from the blackness of her own jet black hair.

Her smile was as sweet and cute like Zuko's and rare and beautiful like her's her cubby little checks from her little brother. Tom Tom Ursa's uncle her eyes where a hazel nut golden brown they glistened in the sun Ursa screamed with laughter when she saw that her mom was starring at her. Mai got snapped back into reality

And walked over to Zuko and Ursa and sat next to them she took a napkin an wiped her daughter's face. Zuko placed her into Mai's lap kissed her daughters forehead and Mai on the lips.

"

I'll be right back " and he left the house

Ursa squeezed her mother's panda buns and screeched with laughter. Mai took Ursa outside to feel the nice breeze it rushed thought her short straight hair and Mai's long hair. She went to a small part of the beach and sat them in the sand the cool sand plebes sit in between bet small scrawny toes.

Zuko came around and sat next to them

"What's wrong? " she asked with a puzzled face.

"Nothing just I'm thinking" he answered still starring at the sand

She took her hands and put them on his checks and turned his face to hers.

"Zuko don't hide anything from me " Mai looked into his golden brown eyes.

He blinked hiding his feelings

"you can tell me anything " she cued

"it- I-...(sighs) ...I want to start looking for my...my mom ".

"Zuko are you serious!? "

"y-ya "

She hugged him for awhile then Zuko said

"please don't tell me that where going to turn into a couple like Aang and Katara all lovey dovey.. It gives me the oogies".

She chuckled a little and let go "that's wonderful that you want to look for your mother ".

**So what do you think? Stupid or good? Plz review! Thx~ **


	5. Chapter 5

**¥¥¥¥¥¥¥••¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥**

**"Why don't we go to the beach today?" Aang suggested.**

**"Sure that sounds fun" Suki agreed **

**¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥••¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥**

**Everyone was on the sea shore in their bathing suits sun bathing. Aang close his eyes and lay on his back listening to the Push and pull it was relaxing when he felt the wet salty water splash his legs and feet he sat up to see Katara smiling Aang then also smiled and got up to join; the splashes and the laughter grew.**

**Then Katara water bended water onto her brother. **

**"Hey!? Oh no there is no way I'm letting you get away this time " he slammed up and kicked the hard wet earth splashing Katara.**

**They all splashed each other and Aang and Katara bended Mai let her hair all the way down for once and she was drinking a fruit smoothly with the picnic basket behind her Zuko starred at her.**

**"What?" she asked **

**"Your hair...I've never seen it down before" he blushed a little **

**"Really?" she blushed also but it was barely noticeable.**

"It's so...pretty..." This time she blushed deeper he gave her a little peck on the lips and then he started to tickle Ursa. ( just **because I wanted a maiko moment )**

**She screamed with laughter he lifted her in the air still facing him the wind flapped through all of their hair.**

**¥¥¥¥¥¥¥••¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥**

**Katara could see Aang's Silloute running towards her with a huge wave behind him Katara water bended a wave also, together they playfully fought each other laughing, Aang went easy because he didn't want to over work the baby or Katara. **

**Katara put her hands on her hips "just because I'm 2 weeks pregnant does not mean you have to be easy just because I'm not as good as I normally am ". **

**Then they sat on the cool sand resting Katara pull her strawy crisp hair into a bun with her loo pies. Aang put his ear up against her cool belle listening to the baby then he look back up at Katara smiling.**

**¥¥¥¥¥¥••¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥**

**Ursa put her small hand onto Zuko's stomach where the scar was from Azula her lip started to quiver tears balled up into her eyes and right before she was about to burst Zuko wiped away her tears.**

"**Daddy got hurt I'm ok " **

**Ursa still kept her small hand on it and struggled to say something.**

**"da- dadddd- ...daddy " Zuko stare at her in shock and she repeated.**

**"da- daddy...daddy " **

**"She said her first WORD! " Zuko shouted.**

**"She said it! Mai did you hear!? " **

**"Ma- maa ...ma ma...mommy ". **

**"SHE SAID HER 2 ONE!? " Zuko screamed Mai smiled and kissed Ursa.**

**Aang Katara Sokka and Toph also Suki ran over to see what was going on**

**"Zuko what's wrong!? " Suki shouted.**

**"Ursa sh- she said her first and second word ".**

**"That's great! " Katara replied.**

**¥¥¥¥¥¥••¥¥¥¥¥¥¥**

**After a few hours at the beach they all went inside Katara went into the bathroom to wash up and Aang. Followed Katara had her head over the sink and Aang wrapped his arms around her she jumped and turned over to him.**

**"I can't believe that's going to be us is a few months " a smile curled up on Aang's lips.**

**"Me nether" **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok here is a new chapter sorry it took a little longer than usual**

~ a few months later ~

Katara sat the whole day really because three days she was due for her baby.

"Aang can we pleeeeese do somewhere? "

"No Katara we can't your due in three days you need your rest and you won't be stable enough to walk anywhere. "

"What?! Come on I can move" she tried to get up but it was too painful she held her breath so she doesn't screech.

"Not buying it Katara "

"uggg! " Katara thought of something smart to say to win him over

"If you love me then you will take me to the city "she smirked

Aang smirked also "Alright let's get out of here."

"Yehhhhh! " Katara shouted out like a child

Aang helped her out of the bed and on her feet. They walk outside to Appa when they took off to the city Katara took a huge whiff of the fresh air and released heavily.

"Ahhh! This is refreshing" just then a bug goes down her thought and she Cloughs rapidly.

"Bla bla! Not again! "Aang laughed

"Well at least Momo likes it" Momo opened his mouth enjoying the taste. Once they arrived to the city a few hours passed of them window shopping .When Katara yelped

"Aang!" ans she stopped dead in her tracks and her water broke.

"The baby is coming!" Aang's eyes widened

**This was short but I will update again today**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok here it is mooore!**

"Not today?!...Not now!"

"I can't just hold it like I'm going to the bathroom! " She snapped

"y- yes you can!" Aang grabbed his wife and carried her like a baby and ran towards Appa and blew the Bison whistle.

"Appa came. flying down from the sky

"Uh! Your too slow" Aang shouted he air bended himself and Katara

"Yip yip!"

"Ughhhggghgh! Aang cant Appa fly faster!?"

"He is getting old too! " Aang was worried also not just excited. Once they arrived Katara was rushed into a room with helped Katara and when it was time to push she was to exaused.

"Come on Katara! " Aang shouted

"I can't Aang!" she squeezed his hand and they heard a baby cry Aang rushed over his face expression looked so shocked and amazed.

"I-..ITS A GIRL " he said they washed her up and gave her to Katara

"Aang?"

"hum?"

"We haven't named her yet."

Aang thought for a while "How about Kya?"

She looked at him with a calm face "Perfect" and smiled.

The day they brought Kya back everyone crowded over the new born baby her small fingers squeezed everyone else's. Her eyes where a light blue, like Katara's just lighter like Aang's gray ones. She had a brown straight hair like tree bark. Her skin was a tan pale color, Her thin fingers where so small, Just like her toes. Her chubby checks were so pinch able her smile was pure gold. Priceless, and rare

"She's beautiful" Suki commented

"What is her name?" Mai asked

"Kya" Aang and Katara both said at once.

"Leme see!"Ursa yelled walking over

They all stared at Ursa

"Did she just…walk?" Zuko asked he seemed to be in shock

"She took her first steps!"

"Stop taking my thunder!" Katara played. After awhile Aang asked

"Do you want to lay down sweetie?" to Katara

"yes" Katara said exhausted

Aang took Katara to the bedroom to lay her down.

**Ok I'm tiring to work on my story the past also so sorry I will probably do more today happy hollween!**


	8. Chapter 8

Once Aang went back into the living room everyone was focused on Kya and Ursa's first steps.

"She is asleep" Aang explained

He held the little baby girl, his baby, his girl.

When the clock struck 10:00 Aang decided to put Kya, and himself to bed. Once they got to the bedroom, the baby's room Aang snuggled Kya in warm cloths and a blanket and into her colorful cartel. The walls were splashed with colors red, pink, green, purple, and blue.

He shut the door slowly behind him and went into his own bedroom. Katara was sound asleep right next to him. He brushed her messy curly hair out of her face she was so calm, and beautiful. In the middle of the night Kya stated crying.

"you get it" Katara mumbled

"But I got it last time!?"

"Well I gave birth to the thing!"

"Well I saved the world so many times! I ran out of fingers to count on!".

"Well if it was up to Sokka you would probably still be in that ice berg!, and I saved you from Azula and you would probably be caught by the fire nation"

"Fine" Aang said smiling.

Aang zombie walked over to his daughter's room and rocked her to sleep…Once again."

**This one was very short I know but I haven't updated in sooo long so sorry but I will try to update more today I have soccer but I'll try!**


	9. Chapter 9

By the time Kya was 2 Katara was pregnant again they where hoping an air bender. They decided to take Kya to the South Pole to learn some of her culture. But they never expended what they were going to find out that day.

"Come on Kya this way "Aang instructed he showed her all what he remembered.

The South Pole had changed a lot since they have been there, it looks a lot like the north pole, back when they were young. The water benders have returned and more. After a long day of touring and sightseeing they were all tired they decided to crash.

Kya wander the igloo in the middle of the night she couldn't sleep and she wasn't tired. She found a glass of water on the counter she looked at the cool foggy glass it was so clear. She felt a tingling feeling inside of her like she a had to do something with that water she has seen her Mother Water bend before. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening her eyes.

She opened her eyes the sparkled with delight she lifted her hand and the water came out from the cup and towards her face. At first it was so fast and quick she screeched and the water fell onto the floor. Aang came running in to the kitchen and found Kya the first thing he did was he scooped her into his arms.

"Kya!? Kya!? Are you alright!?" Aang shouted searching her body for any scrapes, cuts, or anything else

"Daddy I'm fine!" She shouted

When he saw the water puddle on the floor and the glass tipped over, he was curious.

"Then what where you doing?" He asked.

"Watch this!" She shouted and ran towards the water puddle she put her arms up and slowly the water puddle floated up. Aang's eyes grew huge he backed up slowly then bolted for the hallway.

"Katara get your butt in here and see this!" Katara walked into the kitchen rubbing her head.

"What Aang?" Katara stared at Kya

"Kya your- your water bending!"

"You're a water bender!" She shouted

A scooped her daughter hugging her tight and not letting go.

The next day Katara was training Kya how to push and pull the basics just like she did to Aang. She didn't get right away but she then got it the small wave, the push and pull, and not really the whip but a little


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it's been awhile but now it's the weekend! Sooo I'll do more thx~**

At dinner time when Aang arrived from work they where waiting from him at the table. Katara greeted him with a hug and a kiss. Kya ran over yelling "daaaaddddyyyy!" He scooped her up and squeezed her tight.

"Hi sweetie" he kissed her on the check.

He put her down

"Look what I can do!" Kya ran over to the water glass and bended it up and around her self flashing it out at every end to "defend" herself.

"That's amazing!" He commented.

The smell of rice balls filled the room it smelt sticky and good he liked that smell. They all sat down for dinner and Kya said grace with the help of Aang. And they dug in Aang cut the rice ball for Kya they ate with their chopsticks enjoying each and every taste.

That night it was perfect it was a super moon, it wasn't snowing out but it was two feet deep it was a cool nice night.

"Daddy can we go out and watch the moon?"

Aang stopped between his Bights of rice

"Sure" he decided

"Not tonight Aang theirs going to be a blizzard " Katara said

"Oh Katara please it's perfect out, it's a super moon, it's not snowing we can go penguin sledding!"

"Yeah! Please mommmmmyyyy!?" Kya pleaded.

"Oh alright " Katara agreed

"Yehhhh!" Kya yelled with excitement.

Katara dressed Kya in a blue heavy jacket a hat and boots. Aang was wearing his air bending robes just a heavier "cape".

"Aren't you coming Katara?" Aang asked

"No!? You think my pregnant body can sit on that penguin!? Ill kill the thing!?"

"Oh come on your not THAT fat."

Katara rolled her eyes

"You guys have fun ok?"

"Yes mommy" Kya Grinned and bolted out the door.

**What do you think? Ok I'm going to do more today sooo later! Plz review! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok this message is to the two guests look I'm sorry my writing isn't perfect ok! I don't want to be mean but that was just rude I'm not 7!? I'll have you know my cuz (slang) she has cancer and she is 6 she is DYEING! She loves avatar so I let her write a chapter or two like I tell her what to write sometimes she adds little things in there but she wrote this she is dyeing! I tell you dyeing! And she really wants an account so I let her write some chapters for me because I feel bad! Ok so I'm sorry that you don't like this but that's too bad just don't read it then alright have you ever heard the saying if you don't have anything nice to say don't say it at all!? I'm sorry if this affined you but it's the truth**

Aang followed Kya outside to the frozen river.

"We can sled down this river path" Aang said.

Aang and Kya walked down to a patch of penguins waddling. Aang pulled out two fish's from his pocket. He handed one of the two fish to Kya.

"Watch me ok?" Aang instructed.

"OK" Kya agreed.

Aang held out a fish to one of the penguins, and the Penguin took it from his hand. The penguin laid flat on his belly and Aang hopped right on.

"Now you try" Aang said not moving from his penguin.

"OK" Kya did the exact same as Aang and they took off. They rode for what seemed like hours when it started to snow.

"We need to get back sweetie" Aang said.

Kya disappointed at the idea of leaving agreed. The long walk back Aang lost his way, because of the hard snow that started to get heavier. Then the blizzard started pouring out, Aang had to stop he used his water bending to freeze the snow making it into an igloo. Kya shivered, surprised the layers she was wearing wasn't heavy and warm enough. Aang gave her his cape to keep her warm.

"No daddy you need to stay warm" she said shoving of the cape.

"It's fine sweetie Zuko taught me a firebending move general Iroh taught him, it's called the breath of fire it keeps me warm." Aang explained while he wrapped the coat right back around her cold shivering body.

Kya yawned "You need some sleep honey close your eyes ok?" Aang instructed

Kya looked up at her father's gray stormy eyes. "Daddy can you sing me a lullaby to help me fall asleep?"

"Of Corse I can sweetie." Aang agreed he thought for a moment that he realized that he didn't know any lullaby songs. Then his face lit up with joy he knew the perfect song.

"To lovers forbidden from one another, war divides their people…and a mountain divides them apart…Built a path to be together…SECRET TUUUNNEL, SECRET TUUUNNEL, though the Mountains secret, secret, secret, secret, tuuunnel yeah!"When he looked down at Kya in his lap she was sound asleep he smiled and kissed her on the head.


	12. Chapter 12

**¥¥¥¥¥¥¥••¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥**

Katara look out the window shaking with fear. Where are they!? She kept on shouting I her head. What if they're dead!? No, no there probably fine I know Aang he is the Avatar. They probably just are in a different igloo or something. When another hour or two passed, Katata finally decided to go outside and get them.

She put on some snow shoes, 2 huge coats, 3 layers of pants, and a hat, scarf and snow goggles. And she headed out the door into the snow storm.

**¥¥¥¥¥¥••¥¥¥¥¥¥**

Aang looked outside at the blizzard, hoping it would die down for awhile. He knew Katara was probably having a meltdown being so worried, about them. He heard feet smashing in the snow someone was coming over to them. Aang keep his head up, wrapping his arms around his daughter for protection. He heard a knock.

Aang's heart raced then he heard a fulmar voice...Katara.

"Aang? Are you in there!?" She opened the door to see her husband sitting with her daughter, wrapped up in his lap asleep.

"What are you doing out!?" Aang shouted. Kya hazily opened her eyes to see her mother.

"Mommy?"

Aang put Kya on his back.

"Katara you need to get back home!"

"I couldn't stay any longer without you guys."

"Well we need to head back your due tomorrow!?" which is in 11 hours now let's go

"Aang I don't think we can leave!" Katara shouted putting a hand on her stomach.

Aang's eyes widened "what!?"

"My water just broke Aang!" Katara said.

"What's wrong with mommy?" Kya asked

"Well mommy is about to have a baby" Aang said.

Aang lay Katara down "How long!? I might be able to get some help"

"Gee! Let me think" Katara said sarcastically. Aang checked Katara how much she was dialoged

"It's not too long, but I think I have a little time" Aang run out of the house and run to the hospital.

"Aang!?" Katara shouted after her husband. He came back soon with a expert with babys.

Soon enough a baby came out it was a boy.

"I have a brother!?" Kya shouted

"yes you do honey, yes you do" Aang said smiling

**Ok this one was a little longer I know you asked for it sooo ok bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok this new chapter is like nooo o-m-g!? Don't get me wrong I love fluffiness just I'm going to do cliff ****hangers, and mystery, with adventure sooo plz review, enjoy!**

Once Aang and Kya helped Katara into bed it was 12:30.

"Kya it's late, and way pass your bed time, you need to get some rest." Aang ordered

"But dad I'm not tired," Kya Said yawning.

"Oh, I beg to differ," Aang said smiling.

Aang and Kya walk through the dark, vacant hallway. Once they entered the colorful room, the walls were splashed with colors of pink, green, orange, light blue; the bed was a splash paint confider. Aang took out Kya's messy bun and let her hair fall to her shoulders.

"You are looking more like your mother each day," Aang said admiring his daughter's beauty.

Kya lay down into bed, "Night daddy" she said.

Aang kissed her forehead, "Night sweetie" and he walked out into his own bedroom.

Azula sit in her dark jail cell. Her hands rest on the cold cement floor, how they dare make her wear such ripped up clothing. This was what peasants wore she thought. She has been in this _jail cell _for eleven years she needs to escape, yes, and I will get my revenge on the AVATAR. Azula thought of a plan, she was planning a scam. She put her hot hands (from fire bending,) on the cold rusty bars. Soon enough the bars became hot, from burning they turned red hot.

"Oh guard could you come here real quick please?" Azula asked without moving her hands from the bars.

"No Azula, I'm not falling for one of your tricks" The guard said.

"This isn't a trick; I just need you to feel my hands, just to see if they need any moisturizer."

The guard walked over to her hands and touched them. Instantly he tried to pull back on how hot it was. But he was too late she grabbed his hands and burned them.

"Owwww!" he cried in pain.

"You fool! I knew you would be easy to trick." She grinned, "Now where is that key!?" she spat in his face.

He closed his eyes in pain "Never!" he yelled.

"You're such a stupid head!"She peaked to the side of his pants, she saw them poking out of his pocket. She grabbed them, and kicked the guard in the gut knocking him to the floor.

She unlocked herself, she loved the sound of the keys turning in the slot then click she was free. Her legs wobble at being free, she felt alive again. I'm going to need back up, an army she thought. She entered Ozi's cell her father. He was sitting in the dark corner.

"Azula?!" Ozi shot up from the cell floor, "H- how did you escape?!"

She twirl the key ring around and thin index finger.

"We need our revenge on the avatar, care to join me?" an evil smile grew on both of their faces.

"I would be honored" Ozi's slick evil voice said

**Dun dun dunnnnn cliff hanger! Don't worry there will be some more later! Thx~**

-Waterbender23 ;)


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok here is more o-m-g moments in my story if you really like action and mystery then look up the story I wAnT tO hOld YoUr HaNd So TiGhT tHaT I bReAk My WRisT it's a really close friend of mine moon1010 it's a really good story it's a modern day avatar, ok on to the story!**

Once Azula let her father free, he looked at her with evil.

"You're on your own Azula." Ozi said snickering.

"What do you mean you were going to join me?" Azula was confused.

"No, I have no bending." Ozi stated

"What?! Yes you do."

"No Azula, I don't, the avatar took away from me, and you just set me free." Ozi smirked "you're on your own"

"Well that's not fair! I did a lot of things for you to win this war!"Azula complained

"Well did we win? I don't think so, you could have been fire lord, but no you had to lose to your coward brother."

"Well you lost to the AVATAR! Besides Zu-Zu had help from that little water tribe peasant, and if it weren't for her then I would have won. The avatar had no help you just lost on your own."

"Well goodbye Azula, you're dead to me." Ozi spat and shoved his daughter aside.

"Say it don't spray it, you trader!" Azula's eyes started to water, "You're horrible! Old and ugly! You should rot in the cell!"

"Azula your words are useless."

Just then Azula shoved her father, and ran out the door, locking it behind her. And she set it on fire.

"Hey! What are you doing out of your cell!?" the guard yelled.

"What douse it look like I'm doing?! ESCAPING" she hit the man in the gut with her fire fist.

She let out millions of men and told them to join her army, they quickly agreed with hatred in their hearts, and evil in their eyes.

They ran out the front entrance, and set the building on fire.

**~Aang and Katara's family~ **

Aang awake the sunshine peaked out from side of the mountains, and onto his face. He opened his eyes to see his lovely wife, Katara. He brushed her curly brown hair out of her beautiful face. Her eyes slowly open and meet her husband's.

"Good morning blossom" Aang greeted.

"Morning" She smiled, she was half awake half asleep. She cuddled next to him, resting her head in the crook of his neck, and she sighed, he kissed the top of her head, rubbing her arm up and down.

"I don't know how survived in that cold ice berg without you keeping me warm" Aang said Katara smiled **Kataang moment =) =) **

"I could just stay here forever," Katara whispered.

"MOM! BUMI IS EATING MY TOYS!" Kya yelled across the long hallway.

Katara looked up at Aang. "Well it was nice while it lasted."

He gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "Well we had to get up sooner or later." He said shrugging and pulling the covers off his body. After Aang calmed Kya and Bumi down, Katara called him over with bad news.

"Aang, do you mind coming over here for a moment please?"

"Is anything wrong?" Aang asked.

"Well yes, Azula has escaped from prison." Aang's eyes grew big.

"How?" he asked.

"I don't know I just got a massager hawk from Zuko." She showed him the note.

_Dear, Aang and Katara,_

_Hello this is Zuko, I just wanted to warn you Azula has escaped from prison. Me and Mai will be there in three weeks, we will see you Toph,Sokka,and Suki in republic city . We will plan something when we arrive see you soon_

_From, Zuko and Mai _


	15. Chapter 15

**ok I haven't really updated in a while sorry I am with family and I will be out of town later today but I'm going to write it down on my iPod and then type it on the computer sooo it will be up Friday i wrote this at 3:00 sooo it might be crapy but tell me if you like it! Happy Thanks giving! Enjoy**

Zuko woke early, like he does every morning. The sun calling him, since he rises at the sun (fire bending.) He crawled out of bed, to see Mai, his lovely wife. She looked so beautiful with her hair down. He stared at her for awhile, then he went into the kitchen, to make breakfast.

He boiled the water in the old tea pot, stirring other things into it. Then he poured the jasmine tea into three fancy cups. He made some noodles, with eggs, for them. He heard Mai dragging her feet out of the bed room and into the bathroom across the hall. Once she entered the kitchen, Zuko smiled, and she smiled a small smile back.

"I made some breakfast for all of us" Zuko said

She sat down at the table, and Zuko handed her a plate. "Thanks" she mumbled.

Zuko planted a kiss on her head. Her unemotional Ora, showed nothing. Zuko could she right though her, her dull mask. To what Mai was really feeling. He poured her some more tea, and then he took her chin with his tub, and pointer finger, and lifted her head to his level.

"What's wrong?" Her piercing black eyes were full of worry, and confusion.

"Nothing" she lied, and then Ursa walked in.

"Hey mom, hey dad. " Ursa's sweet voice sparking up the room.

"Hey my little fire Lilly" Zuko said.

"I made breakfast."

"Thanks daddy," she smiled, and he handed her a cup of jasmine tea.

"It's been a week since we sent out that letter, so we need to leave tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow?" Mai asked

"Well we still need to go to Ba Sing Se to pick up my uncle." Mai smirked.

They left the next day, on a fire nation ship.

"Set sail for Ba Sing Se," Zuko told the crew men

**I know super short! But there will be more up today! Thx~**

**-waterbender23**


	16. Chapter 16

Once they ported in Ba Sing Se, they went straight to the crowed tea shop. Iroh was with his back to them.

"Hello welcome to my tea shop." the old man croaked.

"Hello Uncle" Zuko said.

Irho turned around to see his nephew, with his wife.

"Zuko" he gasped as he engulfed Zuko in a hug, "It's been so long."

"Yes it has uncle"

"Is this Ursa?" He asked.

"Yes this is our daughter Ursa." Mai pointed out positively. Ursa hid behind her parents legs.

"Ursa this is your second uncle, his name is Irho."

"Uncle Iroh" Ursa said smiling. The name rang in her head over and over.

They all told Iroh about Azula, and how they are traveling to Republic City. They asked if he could come, and he agreed. They were going to Republic city. They arrived on a Monday, and everyone was waiting for them on Air Temple Island.

Everyone exchanged their hugs and hello's. When Kya, and Ursa, saw each other they did a bending dance.

"So Iroh, how's your tea shop going?" Aang asked.

"Very good young Avatar, I haven't lost one pi sho game yet!" Everyone laughed.

"So...about Azula" Sokka started,

"What's the plan?" He asked.

"Well this is what I think" Toph started, "She wants her revenge on Aang right?" She asked, and everyone nodded.

"Ok well she is going to try to take us down one by one, and she is going to save Aang for last, she knows his week points, his family and closest friends" at the last point she pointed a finger at all of them.

"Then, she will probably take him down with holding us, and his kids against him." Everyone stared at her

"Wow Toph, you know your stuff" Suki said breaking the silence.

"Well, since I met Azula, I've been trying to figure her out, how she thinks and does her ways."

"That does sound like something Azula would do," Zuko interrupted.

"Well then we need to be prepared," Sokka said.

"True, but what if she is planning something else, or she is camouflaged in the crowd to figure out what we're up to, just like she did in Ba Sing Se." Katara stated

"True" Mai said, "She wanted us to be sneaky, and get as much as information as we could get, from the blabber mouth earth king."

"That's how she found out about the eclipse" Katara gasped

Mai nodded "you didn't know?"

"No, we knew she found, out but we didn't know how," Toph said. Mai then shrugged.

**~Azula~ **

Azula ran with all the other soldiers they made camp, tomorrow morning I will tell them all about the plan...yes a perfect timing.

**~Ozi~ **

The cell door is on fire! I'm going to die, no! I can't he stomped on the cell door a thousand times, one last blow BANG! Its open I ran looking for the closest exit or entrance, then there it is fire all around it, but it was the only one.

He dashed though the fire, and out the door, he saw Azula in the distance, no, she can't know I survived I have to stay hidden. Forever if I have to. I quickly ran the other way into the deep cruel world.

**~Everyone~**

Everyone spent the day planning, when it struck midnight and everyone was ready, and tired. Aang couldn't sleep, he stayed on the

**Dun dun duuunnnnn cliff hanger!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Alright here is another one of my awesome chapters! Tell me what you think **

Aang stayed on the porch, he couldn't sleep. Then he heard footsteps, it was Toph.

"Hey twinkle toes, what are you doing out here?" Toph asked.

"Thinking" he mumbled.

"Aang, it will be fine" she cooed.

"But Toph, what- what if it's not fine!? What if she gets a hold of the kids!? Or you guys!?"

"Twinkle toes, you worry way too much" Toph said chuckling, "You're the Avatar remember? And Sparky is the fire lord; I'm the greatest earth bender of all time. Sokka and Suki also Katara are really capable of taking care of them self's. There is nothing to worry about" Toph rolled her eyes.

"I know, just I can't bear to see any of you guys hurt." Aang worried Toph then punched him hard in the arm.

"Look, we stopped the 100 year war remember? We go hurt plenty of times."

Aang sighed "I know."

"We'll be fine" she said, and walked into the house and into her dorm.

Aang stayed on the porch, for awhile then he decided to go inside, and get some real rest.

Kya was the first to rise. She searched room, to room, looking to see if anyone was up, nobody. She awoke her best friend Ursa.

"Want to play a trick on your little brother?" Ursa asked.

"Do I!?" she shouted a little too loud.

Ursa put her index finger on her lips "shhhh!"

Ursa went into the kitchen, and grabbed a glass, filled it with warm water. They tiptoed into Bumi's bedroom and placed Bumi's hand into the humid glass. Then Bumi wet the bed. Kya and Ursa giggled, they put the glass on his night stand, and they ran out amused.

"Let's go play outside!" Ursa shouted.

"But mom and dad are not awake yet." Kya said

"Who cares" Ursa rolled her eyes.

"But my mom and dad said not to go outside without their permission."

"Oh come on! That's stuff for babys" Ursa said, then stuck he tongue out.

"I'm not going out!" Kya crossed her arms.

"Fine, but I am" Ursa walked out into the front lawn. It was really dreary without Kya though, just then she heard a rustle in the bushes.

"Hello? Who's there?" The hairs on the back of Ursa's neck prickled. Someone was there, someone not welcoming. Then in a flash she was pulled back into the bushes.

"Ahhhh!" she screamed, and then the person held a knife up to her neck.

"If you shut your mouth then I won't hurt you, go it?" the mysterious man asked in an evil voice. Ursa slowly nodded he dragged her off the island and on to a ship.

Kya heard Ursa's scream, and she scurried outside to see no one.

"Ursa? Are you there!?" she shouted. The man with Ursa froze and heard Kya's voice. He tied Ursa to a wall

"You stay here" he hissed

Oh no! Kya! Ursa thought "Leave my friend alone!" she yelled at the dirty man.

"Shut up!" he spat

He grabbed Kya also, and carried her also to the ship. He slammed her on the hard metal ground.

"Ursa!? What's going on?" she yelped.

"I don't know" Ursa whimpered.

"Enough chit chat you two!" He tied Kya to the same wall.

"Hope you enjoy the ride," His slick evil voice was terrifying. He had shaggy blonde hair, his eyes where brown, his cloths where as dark as night, lots of holes in it.

He shut the door leaving only Kya and Ursa in the cold, rusty cell.

"It's my entire fault, I'm so sorry" Ursa confessed. A tear ran down her face as she began to cry.

"No it's not, were just kids we don't know better." Kya cooed

"I do, and so do you, that is why you didn't come out." A few hours passed when the boat came to a stop. The cell was old and discussing, water drip from the ceiling, into a wet cool puddle

Kya smile "Ursa! We can escape, I know how!" Ursa's head shot up.

"How!?" she asked

"The water puddles over there, if I can juuuust reach my hand out juuust a little." Kya finally got her hand in reach and bent the water towards them.

"I got it!" She started to cut the rope and then Ursa's and they where free!

"Come on!" Ursa shouted, and bolted out the door, with Kya right behind her.

They turn corners, dart down hallways, Then they got caught.

"Let us go!" Kya shouted.

The man a hold of them laughed, "Save your breath, I'm never letting you go."

He threw them out of the ship, and onto the dock at the captain's feet, the one who stole them in the beginning.

"How did you rats escape!?" he spat. But Kya and Ursa stayed silent.

"Fine, you can just tell the master." He crocked.

They went into the shabby building; Ursa and Kya, were locked up into different cells, on different parts of the building. The man came Into Kya's cell.

"Now I'm going to ask you some questions, and you're going to answer them, got it?" Kya just stare at the floor. She couldn't bare to look at him.

"Alright, you are the Avatar's daughter right?" silence came from Kya.

"How did you escape from the ship?" again nothing came from Kya.

"You little brat!" he spat in her face, then her pulled out a dagger, "Now I'm going to ask one more time, How did you escape from the ship?!" Kya lock her eyes shut, tears running down.

"Fine, you asked!" he yanked the dagger out, and it almost made contact with her arm, when something stopped him.

"Stop it! What are you stupid!?" It was a voice someone behind the man, it was someone in a cloak, a hood covering their face.

"Master! I- I- I'm so sorry" He bowed.

"Leave us alone" the hooded person ordered.

"Yes master" he said and left.

"Who are you!?" Kya asked. The hooded person lifted their hood and then Kya saw the face, she knew exactly who it was.

**Dun dun duuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn omg you're probably like what!? When!? Whoooo!? Well take a guess and tell me by reviewing also tell me if you liked it! Thx! **

**-Avatarbender23 **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! Sorry I really haven't been updating OVER a week sorry! I'm just so caught up with school and crap but here is more not that much but it's better than nothing! Review and tell me how I did thx~**

"Azula, what do you want?" Kya hissed. She looked into Azula's evil brown eyes, full of hatred, and cruelness.

"Me? I don't want anything to do with you. I just need information from you. Kya" Azula smirked and crouched down to Kya's level.

"H- How did you know my name?" Kya heisted, "You have been in prison for eleven years."

"Oh, I have my ways." her smirk turned into a full teeth, dreadful smile.

"Now you're going to answer me, when I ask questions." Azula barked

Kya Sealed her eyes shut, once more locking them.

"No, I won't answer to you. You hurt my dad, uncle, mom, and their closest friends. Chief Toph, warrior Suki, fire lord Zuko, lady Mai. Your an evil woman."

"Alright fine, if you won't answer to me I know someone who will." Azula stood up and walked out. But just before she shut the door she said, "Ursa."

Kya's eyes widened "Don't touch her!" She screamed. She knew Ursa was scared of nothing. Not spider monkeys, gorilla bears. None of that just there was one thing, Azula.

_line_

Azula creek down the empty halls, looking for the savage named Ursa. Daughter of the fire lord her brother. With Azula's trader friend Lady Mai. Azula wandered into Ursa's cell

"There you are savage." Azula spat in Ursa's face,

Ursa shot up in shock. The hairs on the back of her neck prickled. She shook with fear.

"A- A- Azula?" Her voice trembled.

"Yes, I am Azula, princess of the fire nation."

"You used to be" Ursa mumbled under her breath.

Azula shot her a look, "Yes, I used to be you stole my place. I should be fire lord, and you shouldn't be ALIVE!" She howled.

A tear ran down Ursa's face. "My father said you could have been good!" Azula's eyes widened at Kya's comment.

"Dad said if you joined him you could be helping! We could open our doors to you! Care for you! Dad said he wants to look for your guy's mother! You could see her again! SHE LOVED YOU TO!" Ursa screamed at the top of her lungs

Azula was dumbfounded; she remembered what happened last time she thought she saw her mother.

_flashback_

"Come on stupid hair!"….. "Fine it's time to meet your DOOM!" And she snipped a huge clump off.

"It's a shame, I always loved you hair" she heard her mother's voice.

"What are you doing here?" Azula hissed.

"I wouldn't miss my own daughter's carnation."

"What do you care, you always hated me. Everyone fears me here, even you."

"No Azula, I love you." Just then Azula grabbed her brush, and slammed it into the merrier. It shattered into pieces, Then she broke down crying.

_reality_

"How dare you hold my terrible family against me?" Azula yelled.

"I am your family... ."

"Listen here, your friend Kya is it? She is the Avatar's daughter right?" Ursa looked down.

"I am not going to answer to you." Ursa snapped.

"I would think twice before I talked back, if I were you." Azula said, while pulling out a knife and holding it up to her throat. Ursa gulped loudly, and blinked hard to see if it was just a dream. But it was no dream, it was a nightmare. **You probably already know this but it's not a dream, I just put nightmare to be spooky, so it's real life =)**

_line_

Aang rose awhile after Kya and Ursa was taken, he stretch and yawn. He didn't want to leave the comfort and warmth of his bed. But he left anyway he gave Katara a kiss. He went into Bumi's room checking to see if he was ok, yep he was fine. He saw the liquid spread on his bed, and the glass of water on the dresser. Aang just chuckled knowing it was Kya and Ursa. They must have already waked up Aang thought. He check Kya's bed room and she wasn't in there, he thought that she must be somewhere in the house. He check Ursa's room she wasn't there either, she is probably with Kya. Once Aang got Bumi changed and into new cloths, everyone started waking up by then. Aang made breakfast, still looking for signs of Ursa or Kya. Zuko walked out into the kitchen.

"Have you seen Ursa?" he asked.

"I was just about to ask if she was with you, Kya is gone also." Aang said puzzled.

"Well they must be together somewhere." Aang said

"No! I thought I was going crazy for a moment." Zuko said sarcastically.

They checked the whole house then the whole island. Nowhere were they gone

**Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnn cliff hanger!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok hi, BEFORE YOU DON'T READ THIS PASSAGE please take time to read this short passage;). It's ABOUT WHY I HAVENT BEEN UPDATEING lol sorry for the caps. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. But I'm sorry to tell you this, but I think I'm going to stop writing this story. ='( I know but just I really don't have MUCH time. I'm so sorry, if you want my story to keep on going then review and tell me. Just I'm thinking that many of you don't like it =/. Again I'm sorry; tell me otherwise if you still like it I will try to keep it running. But by the way I started this new story so I'm not completely gone, it's called Heart To Soul. It's avatar modern day if you would like to read it, well please tell me if you want this story to go on well thx!~**

**-Avatarbender23 **


End file.
